Un réconfort extrême
by DuckEugene
Summary: Cela fait maintenant trop longtemps au goût de Ron qu’il est célibataire. Il se tourmente de questions et craque dans le cachot. Mais quelqu'un va bientôt lui apporter le réconfortdont il a tant besoin...


**Auteur :**Bon voilà qui était pas DU TOUT au programme… Mais bon… Chais pas ca me donnait envie de le faire. C'est mon premier lemon o !!!

**Disclaimer :** Bon évidemment tout l'univers d'Harry Potter n'a, n'est et ne sera jamais à moi mais l'histoire que vous allez regarder avec vos ptites mirettes est mouaaaah !!

**Pairing :** Ron Weasley (aaah Ron !) et Drago Malefoy

**Rating :** Comme dit précédemment, c'est un lemon. Alors ne vous étonnez pas de la mention M et préparez-vous psychologiquement XD

**Résumé :** Cela fait maintenant trop longtemps au goût de Ron qu'il est célibataire. Il se tourmente de questions et craque dans le cachot. Mais plus pour longtemps…

Amusez-vous bien ! Uhuh… (j'ai essayé de faire long pour mon premier lemon !)

Un réconfort extrême… 

La brise matinale qui soufflaient sur Poudlard faisait flotter légérement les cheveux roux mi-longs de Ron. Lui, Harry et Hermione s'étaient assis au bord du lac par cette douce matinée de Septembre. Harry et Hermione, comme à leur habitude, mélangeait leurs salives sous la mine hagarde de Ron. Cela faisait déjà longtemps (enfin longtemps… pas plus de 2 semaines car nous savons tous que notre cher Riry est GAY !!) qu'ils étaient ensemble, et il s'était juré de ne pas déprimer à la vue de leur couple (improbable.).

Mais ce matin… c'était plus fort que lui. Ils les observaient furtivement, du coin de l'œil, et la nostalgie lui empoignait méchamment le cœur. Il avait besoin d'amour. N'aurait-ce été que de la tendresse, mais autre de celle qui provient de ses amis. Et Elle lui faisait se rappeler qu'il était seul. Très seul. Trop seul à son goût. Au fond, qu'avait-il de si repoussant dans son physique pour détourner la vue des jeunes garçons ? (eeeeh oui Ron aussi est GAY !!)

De beaux yeux verts, des lèvres pulpeuses, un visage aux traits gâtés par la nature, des cheveux roux lisses et luisants, un corps dont, ma foi, il ne se plaignait pas du tout…

Peut-être était-ce son attitude ? Mais non… Il était pourtant très sociable, très amical, attachant…

Décidément… Non. Il ne savait pas. Il ne connaissait pas le pourquoi.

Une perle coula de ses émeraudes, alors qu'il fixait intensément la ligne d'horizon du lac.

Puis une deuxième. Puis une troisième.

Mais Ron n'en voulait pas plus. Il ne le pouvait pas, pas devant Harry et Hermione. Il ne voulait perturber en rien leurs relations respectives…

Il se leva, chassa les larmes de son visage, baissa les yeux puis se tourna vers Harry et Hermione qui s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre ; Harry avait sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione et cette dernière avait posé sa main sur son torse herculéen (malheureusement pour elle dissimulé sous une ridicule et inutile toge de Gryffondor.).

Pourrait-ce lui arriver un jour ? De se retrouver dans la même position ? Avait-il, lui aussi, à un amour pareil ? Ou plutôt pourquoi ne le méritait-il pas ?

Il n'en savait rien. A vrai dire, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il voulait seulement s'isoler maintenant. Il voulait vider ses pensées, il ne voulait plus se torturer à se poser ces questions existentielles idiotes.

Il se souvint que ses pieds furent portés par la volonté de pleurer. Il s'était enfui d'Harry et d'Hermione, déambulait maintenant dans Poudlard, le regard vide, éteint. Il s'était en quelque sorte « déconnecté » du monde extérieur. Ses pas étaient maintenant guidés par son instinct. Et ce dernier le fit se rendre dans les cachots. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est ici que Ron admirait son Adonis, sans toutefois pouvoir l'atteindre en aucune manière.

La porte de la salle des potions grinca sous les menaces de la main de Ron. Sa démarche maladroite l'amena au fond de la salle. Il s'effondra. Et un torrent de larmes déchaîna alors sa fureur.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi… Pourquoi pas moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Harry et Hermione… Mais pas moi ? » se lamenta-t-il entre les hoquets de tristesse qui secouaient sa gorge.

Son regard, jusqu'alors troublé par le liquide de son chagrin, se reporta sur la table où son Adonis était.

« Et lui… Drago … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas l'avoir ? »

Oui, sa cible d'admirations était Drago Malefoy. Le blond de ses cheveux, le vert de ses yeux, la sensualité de ses lèvres, la volupté de son corps musclé… Il voulait la sentir contre lui, il en avait atrocement besoin. Mais il n'était pas là… Non… il ne serait jamais là pour lui…

Ron pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il déversait tout son desespoir sur sa robe noire et rouge… Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne le supportait plus.

Soudain, des bruits hors de la salle de classe de potions se firent entendre. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du corps humide de Ron. Des voix…

« Attendez moi. Je vais chercher un livre que j'ai oublié. »

« … Non… Non… Tout mais pas lui… Tout mais pas lui, je t'en supplie Merlin !! » supplia Ron en vain.

Drago s'engouffra dans la classe en coup de vent, s'avanca d'un pas lent vers sa place…

Ron suspend sa respiration et ses pleurs comme il pouvait… Mais des larmes s'échappaient tout de même et roulaient doucement sur sa joue.

Drago s'arrêta sur son chemin, intrigué par ce bruit d'eau provenant du fond de la classe… Ses yeux perçants se tournèrent vers l'endroit en question, puis ses pas furent guidés par eux.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit un Ron aussi pitoyable, aussi fragile… aussi vulnérable.

« Eh ben. Si je m'attendais à ça. Weasley la fillette qui pleure dans son coin… Quel spectacle. »

Ron avait levé les yeux et examina la mine de Drago. Il s'attendait à y voir une expression de dégoût extrême, comme il en avait l'habitude

… Mais non. Ce n'était pas le cas. Une lueur de compassion indiscernable se cachait au fin fond des facettes des ses émeraudes… Ron n'y croyait pas. Il ne croyait plus ses yeux qui l'avait trahi et laissait couler toute sa tristesse.

C'était pourtant la vérité.

Drago, pris d'une soudaine pitié, s'agenouilla et releva la tête du Gryffondor en poussant sur son menton de sa main droite. Il le fixa longuement en essayant de sonder le cœur de Ron. Ce dernier vivait un moment insupportable. L'élu de son cœur était là, à dix centimètres de lui, dix centimètres qui paraissaient pourtant à Ron être un fossé gigantesque.

Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait de se retrouver nez à nez avec lui, dans cet état aussi pathétique.

Il tenta alors d'articuler des explications :

« Drago… Je… Je… »

Un clignement d'yeux. Drago avait compris quelque chose. Ron se figea.

Les lèvres de Drago s'approchèrent de celles de Ron et elles se fondirent en une seule et même preuve d'amour que fut le baiser. Ce baiser dura longtemps. La langue de Drago s'était introduite dans la cavité buccale de Ron et câlinait celle de ce dernier. Ron oublia son chagrin. Il était avec sa Némésis. Rien ne pouvait plus le chagriner. Le torrent s'arrêta. Le temps également ; leur baiser dura une éternité.

Drago fut le premier à entreprendre les premiers pas. Il caressait ses cheveux roux de la main droite, puis déplaça sa langue sur toutes les perles de la tristesse du roux afin de les aspirer, qu'il n'en reste plus aucune trace. Que rien ne vienne perturber ce moment. Au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de la langue du Serpentard, le Gryffondor sentait une pression qui se fit de plus en plus insistante au niveau de son entrejambe. Pression qui s'intensifia au contact de la main de Drago. La baladeuse s'occupa de défaire le responsable de la pression du membre de Ron, puis de retirer le robe rouge et noire et enfin le T-shirt bordeaux dont il était accoutré. La langue du prince blond parcoura le torse imberbe de Ron et attaqua le dard dressé du Gryffondor. Ron poussa un gémissement plaintif. Le membre de Ron occupait toute la bouche du Serpentard auquel ce dernier imprimait un mouvement continuel de léchage. Les geignements du Gryffondor s'accrurent et se transformèrent en cris de plaisir.

Ron répandit son bien-être dans la bouche de son amant, qui après avoir lui aussi pu profiter pleinement de sa jouissance, happa les lèves en feu du roux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ron, sentant contre son corps quémander la bosse du pantalon du Serpentard, réussit à prononcer :

« Drago… Je t'en supplie… Entre en moi… Je veux que tu jouisses en moi… »

Ron ferma les yeux, la lueur de passion dans les yeux du Serpentard s'amplifia, le blond retourna le corps nu de son lion. Il défit ses vêtements, accessoires inutiles, et ne prit même pas le temps de préparer son entrée. Il prénétra Ron, sous les cris mutuels de plaisir, et exerça un mouvement sans fin de va-et-vient à l'intérieur de son amant. Les coups de rein de Drago se firent de plus en plus soutenus, et les décharges de volupté que son dard envoyait à Ron lorsqu'il heurtait sa prostate plus fréquent, signifiant l'approche du la jouissance extrême.

Deux plaintes de soulagement ; Drago avait explosé dans Ron. Il se retira, et laissa son corps glisser contre celui de son lion ruisselant de plaisir, et emprisonna les lèvres de ce dernier dans une étreinte qui prolongea ce qu'ils avaient vécu d'intense ce soir-là…


End file.
